


Nightmare. Leonard

by Star_Trek_2016



Series: Кошмары [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016





	Nightmare. Leonard

Самое страшное для врача — осознавать свою беспомощность. Обычные люди надеются на силу медицины, на то, что всё поправимо и излечимо, но несколько лет учёбы и диплом о медицинском образовании убивают надежду, оставляя голые знания.  
  


***

  
  
Леонард просыпается оттого, что ему становится холодно лежать. Он машинально хлопает ладонью под собой и слышит мокрый хлюпающий звук. Моментально сонливость как рукой снимает. Он зажигает ночник и откидывает одеяло.  
  
Мириам спокойно спит рядом — волосы разметались по подушке, трепещут ресницы, вздымается на глубоких вдохах грудь, ладонь покоится на огромном животе, где тоже, должно быть, спит их будущий ребёнок. Но под Мириам растекается лужа крови, обагрившая и их постель, и её шёлковую ночную рубашку.  
  
Руки Леонарда трясутся, когда он будит жену, одновременно вызывая скорую помощь — транспортировать Мириам сейчас нельзя.  
  
На шум и свет из соседней комнаты прибегает маленькая Джоанна, сонно потирающая глазки кулачком, и Леонард, едва сдерживая слёзы отчаяния, нетвёрдым голосом велит ей выйти.  
  
Кровь повсюду, и её уже опасно много. Мириам, осознав происходящее, начинает испуганно кричать.  
  
«Нужно делать кесарево сечение, — бесстрастно твердит внутренний голос, — если ждать — потеряешь ребёнка. Скорая должна успеть».  
  
Это грубый и болезненный способ, но выхода нет. Леонард быстро хватает лазерный скальпель из своей домашней аптечки и просит Мириам не дёргаться. Но та совершенно невменяема — кричит, захлёбываясь слезами:  
  
— Не надо! Нет! Ты убьёшь его!  
  
Но Леонард не знает, сколько времени прошло с начала кровотечения, не знает его причины. Ребёнку едва есть восемь месяцев, и если не вытащить его сейчас — столько ему и останется. Навсегда.  
  
— Возьми себя в руки и прекрати психовать! — говорит он менторским тоном, не переходя на крик.  
  
Мириам замолкает, глядя на него расширившимися от ужаса глазами, и он наконец понимает — можно действовать. Вслух проговаривая свои действия, как учили ещё на первом курсе, Леонард обезболивает нижнюю часть живота Мириам, и та, повинуясь ему, вцепляется в спинку кровати. Делая надрез, Леонард молится про себя: «Только бы не было поздно, только бы не было поздно…»  
  
Скальпель с глухим электронным потрескиванием рассекает плоть — немного пахнет жареным мясом, и Мириам теряет сознание, глядя, как Леонард погружает в образовавшийся разрез — в неё — руки.  
  
Леонард аккуратно достаёт ребёнка. Малыш ещё жив, и теперь ему нужно начать дышать. Джоанна где-то в коридоре тонким голосом объясняет команде парамедиков, куда идти, и Леонард берёт себя в руки, слыша её.  
  
Ладони скользкие от крови, но массаж проходит успешно — малыш наконец подаёт голос, и Леонард позволяет подоспевшей команде забрать его, отходя в сторону и неосознанным жестом вытирая окровавленные руки о пижамные штаны. Колени подкашиваются от схлынувшего напряжения, и вроде бы всё благополучно, но…  
  
— Регистрирую аномалии в строении лёгких малыша, — девушка с трикодером в руках хмурится и озадаченно смотрит на Мириам, — вероятно, мать перенесла какую-то космическую лихорадку сравнительно недавно…  
  
Леонард вспоминает то рвение, с которым Мириам провожала его в командировку две недели назад, и, холодея от ужаса, понимает — она пыталась скрыть от него, что заболела. Наверняка не хотела волновать…  
  
— С сердечно-сосудистой системой у него тоже неполадки: из-за тромбоза плаценты в результате болезни произошёл её разрыв, мать пострадала, но у ребёнка проблемы значительнее. Скорее всего, вылечить его не получится. Слишком сильные повреждения, а срок ещё не полный…  
  
И Леонард закрывает лицо липкими от крови ладонями, разражаясь беззвучными рыданиями. Джоанна трогает его за плечо и спрашивает:  
  
— Папа, что случилось? Папа… Проснись!  
  


***

  
  
— Lyon’a, Lyon’a, просыпайся! Давай, horoshiy moy, проснись…  
  
Леонард открывает глаза — ресницы слиплись от слёз — и видит склонившегося над ним в полутьме обеспокоенного Пашу.  
  
— Всё уже кончилось, Lyon’a, — уговаривает он Леонарда, — всё позади. Я с тобой.  
  
У Паши тёплые ладони — он стирает слёзы с его щёк. И Леонард обнимает его за талию, притягивая к себе, и прячет лицо у него на плече, тихо плача.  
  
— Я с тобой, — шепчет Паша снова, гладя его по голове, — всё позади.  
  
Всё действительно позади — мучительный развод, когда Леонард, ослеплённый потерей новорождённого сына, отписал Мириам, почему-то считавшей его виноватым в случившемся, всё, что только имел, целый год почти безвозмездной работы на скорой помощи, отпуск в компании виски и скотча, и — словно луч света в тёмном царстве — предложение капитана Пайка отправиться служить на Звёздный Флот. Пайк был его пациентом в лучшие времена и не забыл того, каким профессионалом был Леонард.  
  
А потом, после поступления на службу на «Энтерпрайз», в его жизни появился Паша, с которым Леонард почти забыл кошмары прошлого. И только во сне события той ночи продолжали возвращаться.  
  
Но от ласковых поглаживаний Пашиной ладони Леонард чувствует, как спокойствие возвращается в его душу.  
  
И за это не нужно платить ничем, кроме любви.


End file.
